


Penchant

by wekkabakka



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Short One Shot, it's hard to describe what the heck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekkabakka/pseuds/wekkabakka
Summary: “Sure has a penchant for females,” Mega said, squinting at the screen, “ages…fourteen to twenty-two.”“Yeah, he’s a sick fuck.”---I know it was a kickstarter joke, but why not go a bit deeper with this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Penchant

He’d never given into his rage before, always needing to maintain his composure and moral codes. Now, he’s liberated his emotion into uselessness. The Deadliest Man Alive obtained release from Owen Carvour, from the man who could not love, who could not hate, who could not hold a grudge out of the mildest of fear. Every day now was an eternity. Every action an extreme.

He liked to lie to himself and say he liked watching innocent blood spill.  
x  
“Stop, please, this isn’t fair!” The girl screamed, feeling her throat begin to falter against the machete.

Nothing’s fucking fair. This would only leave that impure skin fair once he’s drained it of blood. Filthy. Everybody sees the blooming sexuality of a teenage girl as wonderful and wanted, and they only mildly shame her for acting on her desire before accepting the glee of her approaching womanhood and wifehood. Poets speak of the innocence and coy touches of sapling-waisted maids. There were no words for her now. Only the quick slash of his knife.

His previous client called him a misogynist, but it was not the right word. It was envy, though The Deadliest Man would never admit it.


End file.
